


Home Sweet Home

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-09
Updated: 2002-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sequel to "Alone Again Naturally" - CJ decides to take Toby home





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Sequel to "Alone Again Naturally"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement is intended.

Spoilers: Galileo

Rating: PG 13

Synopsis: CJ decides to take Toby home.

Home, Sweet Home

The phone was really annoyingly loud, CJ decided, as she reluctantly opened one eye. She had been having the most delicious dream, featuring her, Toby, and an extremely comfortable bedroom in the middle of the Caribbean. No hotel, just the bedroom.

"I am going to eviscerate whoever that is." She muttered to herself as she reached for the phone.

"CJ?" Of course, it was Toby, the star of her dream.

"Yeah, Toby. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we've got contact with Galileo."

"Really? That's great." CJ sat up, sleep forgotten.

"Yes and no." Toby replied. "It isn't broadcasting anything but a weak signal. No visuals."

"Will they be able to fix that?"

"They don't know. Still, it's something." Toby replied. "I just thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah." CJ picked up her glasses and squinted at the clock. "Toby, it's three o'clock. What are you doing still up?"

"I haven't been home yet." Toby replied and CJ could hear the weariness in his voice.

"Why not?" She asked crisply.

"Don't take that tone with me, CJ." Toby retorted. "I don't need you to tuck me into bed and sing me a lullaby."

"Of course not. That would require you to actually go home and get into bed." CJ retorted. "So go home."

"I have work to do."

"Toby, nothing needs to be done at three AM. Not even at the White House." CJ scolded. "Go home. I am going to give you twenty minutes. Go home and call me on your home phone. I have number ID, so I'll know whether you're actually there. If I don't hear from you, I will call you at home. If you don't pick up, I will fetch you from your office and take you home myself. Got it?"

"CJ, it really isn't necessary..."

"Yes, it is." CJ insisted. "If you don't get any sleep, you're going to get sick and take it out on everybody around you. You're cranky enough as it is. Twenty minutes, Toby. I mean it." CJ hung up and got out of bed.

"You aren't going to do it. I know you aren't." She muttered to herself as she got dressed. "You think I'm kidding, but I'm not. You do need me to tuck you into bed but I'm sure the hell not going to sing a lullaby."

***

Maybe it was the dream or maybe it was just frustration, but CJ was determined to do this. She knew she'd have to go get Toby and force him to go home. And she was going to take a page out of Danny's book and shamelessly offer herself. If it didn't work, it would be awkward and uncomfortable around the office, but whatever happened would stay between her and Toby. He never talked about his private life to anyone and surely he could not be any more of a pain in the ass than he already was.

As she suspected, Toby was still in his office when she arrived.

"Okay, Dipshit, which part of my instructions did you not understand?" She asked, leaning against the doorway of his office, dangling her car keys from her fingers.

"The part when you said you were serious?" Toby replied meekly.

"I was perfectly serious. Save your file, put on your coat and let's go."

"Yes, ma'am."

**

"Drop the meek attitude, Toby. You're piss poor at it."

"I'm out of practice."

"When were you ever in practice?"

"I have a Jewish mother."

"Point taken." CJ conceded.

"You've made your point, too, CJ, but I'm not that tired."

"Too bad." CJ turned her head a little so he couldn't see the smirk spreading across her face.

**

"You're coming in?" Toby asked blankly as he fished for his house keys.

"Why, thank you, Toby. Don't mind if I do." CJ smiled at him and followed him in. Toby took her coat and they went into the living room. After turning on a light, Toby took off his suit jacket and tie. Then he turned to look at her, puzzled.

"CJ, what's going on?"

"Well, Toby, it appears that I'm not tired, either." CJ said softly, coming closer. "You remember when I said I was great in bed? Well, Andi once said the same thing about you."

CJ watched several different expressions cross Toby's face. She could not read any of them and her heart sank. She was making a complete idiot of herself. She dropped her eyes and turned away.

"And when have you been talking about me with my ex wife, hmm?" Toby caught her in his arms and murmured into her ear. His voice had softened to a tone she had never heard before.

"It was a while ago." CJ managed.

"I may be out of practice." Toby said, turning her so she faced him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." CJ wrapped her arms around him, revelling in the solid warmth. "I was dreaming about you. When you called."

"What was I doing?"

"This." CJ bent slightly to kiss him full on the lips.

END

\-- Adrienne                       

  

  


End file.
